Harry potter and the deathly hallows alt ending 2
by rancor3
Summary: here is the new one, i finally made a new second revise alt ending. its the same only its different now.


Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Alternate Ending

This is an alternate ending from the book, it is different.

We start of to the part where Lord Voldemort orders his death eaters to fall back and return to the forest while the fighters in Hogwarts takes a break and mourn their loved ones for one hour and telling potter to arrive in the forbidden forest or more people will die.

But within a few miles far away from the castle, out in a big open field, out of nowhere electricity starts to cackle all over the place. Then a hole appears, which looks like a portal opens up and looks like a space time continuum that has been tear open. Two men walk out of it, both wearing armor with shoulder blades and a scanner on their eye.

"I wonder what this place is now. Well we here Rancor," said one of the men.

"I do know it's not like the last one where I killed Ben, the one who has been trying to kill Julie, we shall find out. Thanks Rangier, Rancor said.

"Let's hope it's interesting," Rangier said.

Out from the distance, they hear explosions going off like a battle that their hearing, they walk towards a hill where they can see a castle and a whole field where the battle is taking place, followed by a weird voice in the air.

"Everyone who is in the castle, you have fought a good fight, and you lost many good fighters. I am giving you the one chance to give up and surrender or suffer by my hands and die; I will have my forces to retreat now so that you can mourn your dead. I do not want to drop any magical blood anymore, it is a waste and just this once I will be merciful, you have one hour. As for you, Harry Potter, your friends died because you did not show yourself at all, if you had showed yourself then they would not have died and none of this would happen.

"If I don't see you within the hour, I will come in myself, kill everyone you love by punishing them, you have one hour Potter," Lord Voldemort said.

"Hmmm… I guess I now have two choices again, this is going to be interesting, should I kill Potter or this Voldemort character," Rancor said.

"It seems to me that Potter is a kid, look at that castle, it must look like a school of some sort," Rangier said.

"I guess I will kill this Potter kid, you stay here Rangier while I go and check this out," Rancor said. "So that portal will be open so I could use my powers?"

"Remember Rancor; as long as this remains open, you are able to use your powers, but if it closes then you can't do squat. It's like you're still connected," Rangier said.

Rancor leaves flying towards the forbidden forest.

Once when he was fully over the forest, he found them sitting deep in the forest, he floats above them then descends towards the ground of the forest landing inside the circle of Voldemort where the death eaters surrounds them. Every wand points at Rancor as Voldemort looks at him standing up not pointing his wand at him.

Bellatrix gets between Rancor and Voldemort pointing her wand at him to protect her master.

"Move out of the way Bellatrix, stand aside," Voldemort commanded, Bellatrix did as she was told. "How dare you enter my presence in front of me, and who are you?"

"My name is Rancor, I have seen that you been having a hard time trying to get to Potter, you want him dead I can help. With one blast they will be gone."

"But you have no wand, it is impossible to kill everyone at one time," Voldemort said, and everyone laughed agreeing.

"Then you and I shall fight, and then you can decide what will happen," Rancor said.

" But you still have no wand, and I can kill you right now if I wanted to, or get my faithful servant Bellatrix to do it," Voldemort said.

"I won't need a wand to face you, and you will not be disappointed you will be so amazed that you will want Potter dead now," Rancor said.

" Very well then, we shall have a fight if I'm not impressed at all then Bellatrix here will not hesitate to kill you, but you bring music to my ears saying that you can kill Potter," Voldemort said.

Rancor turns to look at Hagrid tied up to a tree.

"I got an idea, instead of us fighting how about I kill that big oaf tied to that tree. That way you can see what I can do." Rancor said.

Voldemort turns to look at Hagrid and made a smile.

"Yes that makes perfect sense to me. I will enjoy watching Hagrid die. You may go ahead kill him however you like."

"What? No you can't do this to me!" Hagrid shouted.

Everyone gets out of Rancor's way so that he could attack him; one of the death eaters untied him. Rancor powers up mini teleports to Hagrid, then he punched him in the stomach throws him in the air. He flies up double ax handle him back towards the ground. Hagrid lands, Rancor grabs him lifts him up, with his other arm he extends it charging up his power attack.

The ball comes out electricity surrounding it making a cackling sound; Rancor throws him in the air one last time high above the air. He throws the energy ball completely destroying him causing a big explosion in the sky.

Everyone that is outside of Hogwarts on the ground saw the explosion in the sky, everyone inside heard it, the ones outside went in to tell what they saw.

"My word, that is amazing, I have never seen anything like it." Voldemort said. "Fine! If you want to help then there is one small condition, I ask you to join with me well be the most powerful beings on earth. Now kneel before me and submit to I and you will call me master or lord." Rancor kneels before him and submits to him.

"By the way whatever you do, please do not destroy Hogwarts." Voldemort pleaded.

Rancor nods.

Bellatrix made a look after seeing Rancor submits too him and is even jealous. She now knows that Voldemort will consider him his worthy servant.

Voldemort uses his magic to talk really loud again to the people inside Hogwarts.

"Your time is now up, I have changed my mind we are going to attack Hogwarts now Harry Potter I am coming for you, I will show no mercy you and your friends will die tonight. I now have a new weapon, someone else has joined me.

Your precious Hagrid has died, that is what you saw in the sky just now we are now walking towards the castle I give you one final warning; if you stay and fight you die I hope you surrender. You have mourned over your dead ones long enough here we come."

Everyone in the castle is now trembling in fear.

" This isn't right, he has given us 1hour, all we gotten is 20 minutes." One said

"Who does he got and what weapon he has that we don't?" another said

Professor McGonagall made one last statement inside the Great hall.

"Everyone, please listen up. I want to say that it has been an honor working with you and fighting alongside with you. Students I am proud to have taught you magic, plus I am proud of each and every one of you. This is one final thing if you want to leave now please do so; I understand if you're afraid."

Everyone inside stood their ground, not one person moved.

"Very well let's be prepared for Voldemort." Professor McGonagall said.

Voldemort and his armies slowly walk towards the treeline of the forbidden forest overlooking Hogwarts. By then nearly all of them are out of the tree line in full view of the outside.

The people inside Hogwarts gets into positions for a fight. Some position themselves at some windows and at the doors of the school and even at the towers. As Voldemort and the others get nearer to the school, everyone inside Hogwarts start firing. All the death eaters starts deflecting the spells, above them 5 wizards flying from the stairs of Hogwarts heads straights towards them. Some death eaters decides to use their magic to apparate or use their broom stick to fly and fight them. Instead Rancor insists that he takes care of them.

He flies straight up, the five wizards encircling him they wonder who he is and are shock to see him floating in the air.

" Forget about the others fight me instead I'm the one you should be afraid of." Rancor shouts.

" Make sure you don't get hit by their spells." Voldemort shouts from above.

" I don't care who he is, lets take him down." one of the 5 wizards said.

They all scatter going opposite directions at the same time Rancor scans their power levels to see how powerful they are.

" _Combining all of their power levels I only got 90 , they are weaklings." _Rancor thought.

One of the wizards came from behind and sends a stunning spell directly at Rancor, he disappears and reappears at the same spot as the spell leaves. He stretches out his hand charges up his power he then mini teleports in front of the wizard within 50 yards of him and closing. Without hesitating Rancor launches his attack at him killing the 1st flying wizard causing an explosion in the sky. The 4 remaining alive sees that their comrade is dead and are wondering what kind of magic he's using.

The other 4 wizards form a triangle circle to try and take him down, Rancor however finds this extremely foolish.

" You fool, don't you realize your dealing with a powerful being?" He said. " Give me your best shot."

All four of them launches their spells at him, different spells, Rancor dodges one of the four throws another at him at the same time he bends backwards as the spell passes over him. As soon as Rancor regains his self he launches a quick attack instantly killing the wizard. The other 3 wizards quickly maneuvers all flying in opposite direction away from Rancor, one heads towards the castle to circle around it to attack Rancor. Rancor goes after him first, the wizards sees that he's heading towards him he flies faster to get away from him. All around the castle Rancor chases after him throwing energy attacks at him, he almost got him when he threw the energy at the roof part of the castle making a minor explosion which caused him to lose control of his broom then quickly regains control of this broom.

One of the other wizards came up from behind him to try and stop him.

" Whoever you are your going down," the wizard said. " Expelliarmus

Rancor dodges the spell, and turns flying backwards throwing energy attacks at him he dodges it too. The other wizards turns around and throws a spell at him.

" Expelliarmus". the 3rd wizard shouted.

The spell hit Rancor causing him to fly out of control off balance then landing on the ground. Two of the wizards turns to Rancor for another attack, Rancor, on one knee, looks up sees them heading his way both of the wizards flying towards him. Without anybody knowing, Rancor charge up his power with one hand; As soon as they get close enough, he releases a huge energy attacking destroying them both.

The final two wizards off from a distance are in fear of what they see, after all of this they could not take him down. Rancor turns to find the last two wizards off in a distance, he disappears. He then reappears side by side hands close to their heads. Both wizards froze in fear realizing he's there. He finishes them off at the same time.

While in the air, Voldemort and the death eaters are having problems trying to gain control of the stairway front door grounds area. Rancor notices and launches an energy attack destroying the wizards off.

Off in the distance, Voldemort notices an army of centaurs heading their way to fight coming out of the forbidden forest.

" Rancor, destroy those four legged fools." Voldemort commanded.

Rancor looks sees a swarm of them coming.

" Oh im going to have a lot of fun with this." Rancor stated

Rancor launches one energy attack to left side of the army, causing a big explosion some flying 50 feet by the shockwave. In addition, he did the same on the far right side causing another big explosion killing everything within the blast radius. After doing all of this, he launch normal ki blast shooting all over the place killing the rest of the centaurs till theres nothing left.

All of the death eaters are amazed at what Rancor can do. Some of the wizards inside Hogwarts near a window sees the entire action. Voldemort smiles evilly.

" How can we defeat something with a power like that?" Neville asked.

Rancor lands at the doors of Hogwarts, one wizard student who happens to be Luna aims her wand at him to try to do a stunning spell. Instead, Rancor grabs her by the throat lifts her up, then twists her neck sideways breaking it killing her instantly then dropping her.

" Luna, no." shouted Neville. He goes for Rancor to launch a stunning spell. " Stupefy." He shouts.

Voldemort gets in front of Rancor and deflects the spell.

" Im giving you one last chance, surrender now and I will show mercy." Voldemort said.

Everyone still refused some stood their ground while others raised their wands getting ready to fight.

Professor McGonagall comes out to face Voldemort.

" Now listen here Tom, this is very foolish of you. we all have decided not to surrender to you." McGonagall said.

" Then you shall die by my hands, I have given you a chance to surrender my wish is to not kill anyone here in Hogwarts anymore. Very well then your fate it is sealed. Voldemort said. " Rancor everyone here wants to die, since they choose death you may kill them all. If you see Harry Potter, spare him I want to watch him die."

All of the death eaters rushed inside, the inside of the school becomes a battle ground spells flying everywhere hitting walls. Voldemort kills Professor McGonagall easily.

Ron comes across Rancor he throws a stunning spell at him, he dodges it and throws a small powerful energy going right thru Ron's torso creating a hole killing him. Hermione runs to comfort him realizing that hes dead, she weeps. She turns to Rancor aims her wand at him and shouts " Explliarmus."

He gets flown halfway across the hallway hit's a wall. He gets up turns to find Hermione still pointing her wand at him.

" How dare you girl." Rancor said.

Rancor gets up charges up his power with an aura around him bright light. Hermione becomes frightened and slowly backs away.

" Death beam." Rancor shouts.

The purple energy pass right through her lower chest; she gets knocked backwards to a wall and then she fell dead in a pool of blood.

" Its Potter, Rancor stop him now. We need him alive." Shouted Crabbe.

Rancor sees Harry, he aims two fingers at him. Five ringed sized energy comes out and attaches themselves along Harry's neck, wrists, and ankles latching to a wall.

Neville runs over to try and get him free. Rancor comes over, Neville turns around to face Rancor aiming his wand at him. Rancor grabs the wand quickly before Neville could react, he breaks the wand, and then he grabs him by the neck twisting it killing him instantly.

" Lord Voldemort will enjoy watching you die." Crabbe said.

" I gave word to Lord Voldemort that Harry has been captured, he said wait for him to come until the battle is over. Also he has given me strict orders to watch him until we have full control over this castle." Bellatrix said.

" Fine with me, I will go off and finish everyone off." Rancor said.

Within one hour, the battle of Hogwarts had ended Voldemort now has complete control over the school.

" So Harry, how does it feel to be captured and watching your friends die?" Voldemort asked.

" I feel sorry for you Tom, this is the one of the coldest things you have ever done." Harry Potter said.

" How dare you say that name to me Potter, but forget it, I waited a long time for this, its time for you to die Potter. Rancor kill him now, completely destroy him." Voldemort commanded.

Rancor does it, he kills Harry by blowing him to smithereens.

" Finally, we did it, Harry Potter is now dead." Voldemort said as he laughs evilly.

Everyone begins to cheer.

" Now the time has come, Rancor with you by my side we can now rule the world, the muggles with be our slaves, and then we will rule all." Voldemort said.

" With my help you will rule this world within a months time, that's how long it will take." Rancor said.

" Excellent let my Empire begin." Lord Voldemort said.

_10 years later. _

Lord Voldemort now controls everything he now controls both the muggle and wizard world. As of now he sits on his throne in a castle.

(Evil Laugh) " I now control everything, the muggles are now our slaves, with Rancor by my side as my second in command and my worthy servant, nothing can stop us now." Voldemort said.

" Death Beam."

Rancor launches his deadly powerful attack directly at his head, instantly killing him. Rancor shoves the lifeless body of Voldemort off of his throne and immediately sits on it now claiming to be the new ruler of the world.

During this whole event, Bellatrix witnessed everything.

" I am now the new ruler of this world Bellatrix, now bow down and submit to me. You would be wise to obey me since you know what I can do." Rancor said. " Same goes for everyone else."

Bellatrix aligns herself and starts kneeling before Rancor.

" You are my new Master, I obey you and I Submit to you." Bellatrix said.

Everyone does the same.

" Excellent! Rangier show your self now." Rancor said.

" Is it time Lord Rancor?" Rangier asked. As he showed up out of nowhere.

" Yes do it now." Rancor said.

Rangier opened up a huge portal that was so big, thousands of battle cruisers and star fighters immediately came out of the portal. It is Rancor's huge army that is coming through the portal to take control of this universe. 5 men who is his body guards show up to meet Rancor.

" Ah general Candor how are you?" Rancor asked.

" Its about time you have control over this universe, you sure did take forever." Candor said.

" Well it takes time, these people are weaklings I had to wait that long. Besides I'm sure you handled everything back home. Also, capturing planets." Rancor said.

" We lost control of 4 planets, conquering isn't that easy. With only 2 council members that we have to find and kill and along their strongest fighters, its not that easy." Candor said.

" Well we now have control over this universe now, I will have to put someone in charge of this universe and continue conquering back home." Rancor said.

He turns to Bellatrix who has not moved since the portal has been opened and bringing so many battle cruisers and star fighters in.

" Don't try anything foolish, my men can easily wipe you out you will obey to whomever I put in charge. Remember if I wanted to I can easily destroy this planet and I will be back." Rancor said.

" You are my new master now, I serve you now my lord." Bellatrix said.

" That's good to hear, I will be back to rule this world too. Now lets go Candor, we have other business to attend." Rancor said.

The end

I hope everyone enjoys this alternate ending of harry potter. I don't own harry potter. This is my second alternate ending. Its been forever since I last written a story.


End file.
